Bad Habits
by Viburnum
Summary: All Kaoru wanted to do is help a stranger. She brings home a psychopathic murdering you considers his killings nothing but "Bad Habits". Kaoru must stop Battousai as he kills more women but will their conflicts accentuate their feelings


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Disclaimer –_ This legendary anime is not my own possession so please don't try to come and sue me.

_Warning –_ This story will have mature situations and strong language but nothing too explicit on high levels.

' _A tale becomes a legend in time  
Wither noble or with a crime  
I have eyes on a story as well  
A man who is said to be a demon of hell.  
That man is surely me  
but what I can't see  
is why people call me a demon they are not innocent at all  
But they say I should be confined in walls.  
Fools, my misery is not known to you  
And though I must say its true  
That I kill but only for the pain inside  
For in me something has died.  
Compassion, mercy are words I do not know  
I'm death's incarnated Shadow  
For even in a room with candles lit_  
_I glow ferociously with my bad habits._'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**B**a**d** **H**abit**s**  
  
**_Chapter One_**

**_Awakening Slayer_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**ight roamed gently around my room as if it were trying to find my most frail position in my fortress of sleep. Soon eyes let the sleep be defeated as they slowly yet attentively opened so the room was in focus to my mind and spirit. Sometimes this action seemed highly irrelevant to commence into for when I let my eyes slip out from their dream blankets the eyelids, the scenery would be similar to everyday as it was my chamber and my memory has studied the area and its textures like a cheetah studies the movement of its prey to get it to its taste. But still I let my room form a more accurate vision to my orbs and this was a frequent gesture that was preceded with every morning as I woke up to the living reflection called real. My room showed the lovely sun's hair of gold as it strands fell from my curtains as it were water slowly pouring out from some clear routes of a wall. Only the sun seemed to hold the comfort the room required for if the rain had shown its visage than a certain coldness would touch me in my dream voyage and the sleep feeling the frost would be concealed away.

My eyes felt the luxury of the golden fingers slowly feeling my sight as if it were completely nourishing it with the strength to hold the weight of the real. I let my body be in the covers' arms again for I usually wasn't the individual who with quick movements let up from his bed and started his morning schedule. The covers were immense in their elegant comfort and the sun's warm radiance that seemed as heaven's flowers blooming with the heat of pleasures was quite making the covers grow more with their splendid sweetness. This was the atmosphere dreams took birth in like birds in the shell of the eggs, this was their golden shells of arise. But as I realized that sleep could once again come into my eyes like dust on a road, I made my body lift off into the bathroom. But before stepping in my eyes learned the time threw the red lines of technology of my digital friend – 10: 25 am in the morning. It was a very invited reality that school was closed today as I woke up on the beginnings of a Saturday.

Still I had occupied moments that needed my attendance. Misao and Megumi were waiting to meet me today at Tae's diner for some conversation. As I had woken up late I knew Tae would be more than happy to give me some of her breakfast delicacies. As I came out I felt that my consciousness was now flying like a bird in the highest regions of the sky. I felt elated that sleep had decided to move to its room of seclusion for I did not want it to follow me like a wind prepared to blow me off the edge of reality. I wandered through my closet as if it were a meadow for I couldn't find the right space to sit on, in this case a correct garment to wear. Quite irked, I decided to wear…wear…a lovely white kimono that had seeds of winter brilliant calling from it. It was a gift from my mother, though it was a mountain to me then it seemed like a normal field to me now that I was able to dress in it. I wondered if Yahiko was still in the sleep of eternity for it seemed that his sleep was binding with time in such a nature that eons could pass and he would be incognizant like a blue sky not knowing the travel of dark clouds. Yahiko Mojin was like a brother to me, and the feeling of that emotion had been present for the forever of a time in my life in which I knew him.

Yahiko had been my father's best friend's son, Yomaro Myoujin, but after he passed into the life that was the next leaving behind his six year old son, his mother who still had life flourish in her but she had forsaken her son in a harshness that could swallow a storm. She went with Yahiko one day to the playground and told Yahiko to play as he had the whole day stretching onwards. Yahiko was so happy and excited that he let himself go and communicate with the other children in their joys of play. The fading sun was the notice of night and Yahiko was the patient child flowing on a swing waiting for his mother to come and take him home. The moon was lit with a silver elegance that night as if protecting Yahiko from the fear of night. Yahiko was in the Playground till nine thirty at night, he would have been there for more hours if my father had not taken that road to return to his dwelling.

The truth was so infuriating to my father that he broke one of my mother's Chinese antique decoration pieces. Yahiko's mother had immediately gone of to the grounds of America and married a Japanese Professor there who was involved in cultivating the culture of our country. My father had dismissed even a slight essence of her like a fever of terrible heights that should cease from ever occurring again. The frame in which she had kept her character in, in his eyes was dissolved to a sweet completely passionate lady to a cruel wench of a woman. My father's fury loathing came from touching sadness. He had never expected this kind of event to unleash itself; it was like the waves of the sea suddenly halting its rhythmic race to bond with the shore. Yet, love is truly great as my father's love for his friend was evidence of gentleness mixed with kind strands. He adopted Yahiko and to me he was the remnant of my blood binds…

Yahiko and I considered us siblings in the first feel our eyes had taken. It was clandestine in its prologue for the fear and confusion inherited due to the lack of maturity for perceiving the present condition. I was yet to understand why Yahiko was living with us, for though the stories about his existence were perpetually told to me by my father but the opportunity to see him was distant in a far moving plain. But it was when my father adopted him was the first look I had on him. He was a boy, youthful yet quite strong, his features talked of it like a echo spoke how deep a chasm is, eyes were deeply filled with the bronze depth I found amusing, they seemed like the soil of caves for though they were coated with sorrow, and tears were in constant appearing like sunlight through summer days, I knew his emotions were the strength that caves possessed allowing them to carry fortunes of the decades. His hair shone so exceedingly with its black aura that night itself would try to cover him thinking of his hair as darkness of wonders. This was the opinion of the dawning look I had. I was nine then. Surprises are least expected of for that's their function to completely astound a person. My surprise was upon the years that had flown away, it seemed long enough for Yahiko and I had such weight and length in our relationship that it felt like the years were so many.

' HEY BUSU!!!! WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!!!!' Yahiko's awake, I smiled with my heart as it too was fully in the touch of bliss, now, and I will go and beat Yahiko for titling me Busu!

Loud volumes were decreased especially if they are to annoy. Yahiko's hunger calls became anger yells as I started making his head the bokken's joyous treat. There was a decrease in volume though it may seem peculiar for Yahiko's screams of food craving was more massive in sound then his furious tantrums. He yelled so hard soon that I released him thinking of actually paining him. It was also a surprise that after all this time I could still fall victim to Yahiko's fabrications. As I released my confining arms he gave a smile full of delighted victory.

' BUSU!!!! You have a Raccoon running around your mind! Displacing your brain!' Yahiko leapt into the sound of laughter, as his mockery seemed to have had no bounds in humorous extents.

I held him again with a sudden grasp that his senses were not able to completely notice upon, he was soon in his movements of reluctance and I just felt my lips surrender to the elation of our sibling like relationship. My lips found the more radiant supply of that bliss and my smile fell into more depths for truly Yahiko made my life complete. Loneliness could have piled on me like a group of rocks breaking me entirely for the heart would have no defense against that lonely dark shadow for it was clear that when a well was full of water it thickens the fertility and without that content it's a desert of cruelty, if Yahiko sound and presence was not there as he was truly a lit angel to wrap me in my emptiness.

' That's right Busu!' my mind seemed to have left Yahiko in his disapproving arms and legs and that compelled Yahiko's fury to see new skies, ' You sadistic Raccoon! Smile at me!'

' Yahiko, stop calling me Busu besides,' I let out calm appearances as I released him making his body feel the ground as he was not ready to stand, ' You are a fighter, fighting your way through seems the choice you want to take. Besides the Kamiya Kashin Ryu demands that of you.'

The Kamiya Kashin Ryu, my father's style, of fighting. The sense of its movements still magnifies my sensations and its brilliance makes my breath fall into a rhythm that if it was trying to capture it all. The way the body moved in the dance of strength and the beauty of confidence connecting to create the song of heart sung by the soul to assure the battle in the blood and the intellect in the mind. I taught Yahiko and he was able to achieve a great height in its borders and truly for his age a fine master if I were to select a title. Yahiko and I lived entirely in the lonesome walls of our house, only producing voices of two beings and the combat of which were bounded by wood biting on another wood. The blood feels the heat of movement and the heart screams in the desire for adrenalin and the flesh is pierced with the confidence. The beauty within my father's art is a rare tapestry that could have buried in the depths of the earth's core as this planet's most valuable aspect.

' Yeah whatever,' Yahiko's exasperation told me to escape my mind and feel reality once again, ' You BUSU, I want breakfast!'

' There's no need to scream like a little boy Yahiko.' I just held a mundane chime on my sentences that got Yahiko irritated on an impulse as if he were to jump over a boulder.

' Ehh, Kaoru! I'm not a little boy! I'm fourteen! What's your problem!?' Yahiko was bearing a very toxic amount of anger; the word little was not to be accompanied with him for it was like making a dog and cat hold seats next to each other. To be honest, he had a motive for this that when perceived was easily in approval of; he never had time to be little. The fate of the forsaken is not a path with ease but the hindering loneliness makes it more difficult. Yahiko was an individual always yearning to stretch above the limits so the harsh presence of the renounced was never to burn him in poison fire again. He was strong and strong was the music is heart commanded to beat in.

' My problem is you're acting like a five year old,' I replied in a serene way seeing his eyes and lips turn as though the knobs to dissolving patience were top be turned, ' But I am going to Akabeko to met Megumi and Misao, so I'll buy you breakfast there.'

' Ok.' He seemed to be in a position where interest didn't reside in, but truthfully he carefully managed his excitement as if it were explosives. Usually Yahiko loved Tae's restaurant for her food but recently the girl he liked from school Tsubame had found her part time hours there enchanting Yahiko with her hair of midnight falls and her skin of soft like feathers and her eyes with earth mirrors that dazzled him throughout his entire stay as though she was a burning lantern displaying awesome shades through colored glass. We were not really in agile moments when we took to dressing for my current destination. Yahiko let time walk slowly and so did I but my intentions were binds of sentiments like ropes slowly holding a bridge. Mother's reflection came through the white fabrics as if was a chest containing her aura. Tears were coming to my eyes as flowers curtains a garden but I let my finger remove them as if they were buckets of used water. Not that I didn't want to remember my mother's glorious essence yet Yahiko was attached to her in the similar manner, seeing me in tears of memories may upset him.

' Yo Kaoru I'm ready!' Yahiko voice floated into my ears as if it were surrounding water and that was the aspect that caught my notice to look that my dress was incomplete on my body.

' I'm coming Yahiko!' I cried a bit slowly but not in melancholic methods, I combined my words with a incited bit of emotion which was just a shrouded ink to my present condition. To see Yahiko upset was not a scene I take in me as fondness.

My eyes fell on my kimono once more, this time there was no reflecting incandescence from it, and probably mother's apparition had noted my thoughts in her book of ghostly learning. I smiled with that though coming through the hallway of my mind. In fact mother and father was always there and so I did not need a photo to assist me in remembering them. They were constant in memory and movement. I knew they would be pleased to see Yahiko's maturity and my ingenuity in caring for my brother. We had fought many battles but the war of life seemed to be the most important to us as the surviving seal should not be broken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun's magnificent gold was carefully dropping its finger on ever piece of sky there was. The day was quiet lovely for that crystal gold orb floating in the sea of richness cerulean paper. I studied it with the marvel in my eyes as though a heavenly festival had sudden approached the boundaries of earth. The cool and calm welcomed wind was moving in its elegant dress as if tying ribbons to this spectacle of a vision. My eyes found this art of God too perfect to stray away from as if the scenery had caught me and now moved me along with its perfection. My eyes were just feeding in from it when the trance of beauty was broken by the yells of physical starvation.

' Hey Kaoru! Come on man! I'm hungry as hell!' Yahiko hunger demanded immediate response so with reluctance at my side I did depart from that incredible tapestry though I would find an eye upon it at each second of leisure.

We walked on the streets, feeling bodies in their own routines and me playing on my muses as Yahiko just walked with the desire of food circling any other senses out of his mind. My days were slightly mundane now with the exception that I taught pupils for a living and also had a shop to precede my strength to. With two tasks always calling on me typical activity of a girl was rare on me like a rock with just some smooth lines running upon its hardened flesh. That why it was too much pleasure just conversing with my friends for at other times it could be very much out of my hand to hold their presence in my attention. Megumi and Misao had known me since I was a child. They were there when I was orphaned when losing my parents at eleven and so were their parents aiding me through the thunders of a foreign storm. They were my friends then and they were my friends now I knew the feeling of a samurai holding his sword for he could fight battles then with that gleaming blade and combats of preset with the similar steel frame. It was a nice sensation that my body always carried and it warmed me when there was no fire near for it was a fire burning quietly in my heart that only the wind of my own desire could swallow it up.

' HEY BUSU!' Yahiko screamed me out of my thought of moment, he seemed infuriated which was a common painting on his face, ' I've been calling you out for six minutes! You and your reveries…'

' Yahiko if you want to be slapped keep that toad wide of a mouth of yours sealed shut.' My voice with its mild ice at Yahiko's temper ceased Yahiko for the few seconds of delicate silence which got eaten at Yahiko's arguing stance.

' You idiot! I'm no toad!' Yahiko yelled on my comment as angrily as buffaloes fight off the grass in water to proceed farther. But my notice was not in his way, Yahiko was not really a raged youth but I confess that he had too much required in him. This was the repercussion of his mother who had renounced the place she had in the store of his heart. The fault was not his but it was a typical knowledge knowing it could be there like shadows in a dark room.

' Hey Kaoru!' Misao's excited nature drew my eyes on the table with a seated Megumi and Misao waving her head with her enthusiastic blood, ' Over here!'

I let Yahiko follow and to be honest I knew he would, he couldn't rest his body alone for Tsubame may have come his way and my tease that glittered in my eyes would let his anger or frustration out from its locked sleep. But I did had time to see Yahiko's eyes touch Tsubame's body as she walked around in her hasty legs trying to fulfill all the needs of the people. She was a year younger to Yahiko but that didn't cease his affections, no matter how densely black the sky may appear stars still found presence there and their radiance was completely pleasuring while yearning for some scenic comfort. Misao had her frequent smile clinging to her face like a picture in a wall calling of great beauty and Megumi was as charming as a princess who could have been a paradise herself.

' Kaoru, why so late?' Misao looked a bit inquisitive but Megumi was not a one to question. Misao knew I was a little late; five minutes in this situation wasn't time slipping off and breaking balance yet Misao was an optimistic character if one saw her. She could be called an art of it due to her elated manners and excited eyes.

' Sorry Misao, the five minutes are for the oversleep.' I smile with the influence of their aura. I wasn't a person who was bonded with many as these two. Friends were a distant field to me. I was not a person who found splendor in isolation nor a person who had scorning eyes laid upon in school its just my time was so filled like a wagon exceeding weighted with logs that it was difficult to interact with many.

' Hello Kaoru you look much better today than you were at school,' Megumi had finally released words, she was not the grandiloquent kind or the envious but she was a bit vain at moments and a person who carried a silence not that she was fond of seriousness but I had presumed that she let out words when required or she wasn't too involved in talking like Misao was, ' You looked really sick yesterday.'

' I hadn't had much sleep lately.' It was a simple reply but yet it could give growth to so many questions like a simple seed gives birth to the mighty tree. Dreams had always been shrouded but yet familiar ones also seem to give me a kind of sorrow and happiness mixed together that I couldn't explain. I dreamt of my parents past nights of this week when they were still walking on the soil of the earth with their physical forms still breathing with flourish and well, they were all next to me like the petals are to the flower. My tears had felt their want to fall and I had permitted them to do so. My parents where sunlight to me and now they had vanished like a cloud in a sky. I had so many memories to carry yet the burden of them lets me slip of the few tears remaining in me. Now I know why the wagon lets off his wheel due to the excess of mass driving it to call on gravity to break it down. My worst memories with the bitter bite in them revolved around my parents' departure from earth to above and my sweetest memories residing with flowing light contained my parents in their love and caring that could not see an end in me. How comical to have so lengthy memories that screamed with misery and joy but the people were the same – life was like that as well, sometimes meeting with torment wanting you to end and yet kissing with joy radiating existence. How solitary one soldier can become when the swords that he trusts the most had journeyed to the abyss below, my reflection is in the wall of that.

' Kaoru, I feel that you are not really healthy nowadays and you shouldn't stay awake even for school assignments unless Shura has something to do with it.' Megumi gave a lip to her tea as she with a voice of wisdom soothe me with her advice as the tea was soothing her throat.

Shura Ikarishi was claiming to be my rival though in interest I had no desire to compete with her. It was like a dog pulling a bag and the bag not really showing any motions of force to engage in war with the teeth of the animal. Shura had always seemed to want to gather me in the circle called competition and I had avoided that road for the time I can still touch a muse on. She was very violent in mind like a cat doing all she could to see dead in the mouse but yet I strayed away. Megumi and Misao had always wanted to lay me with more confidence so the smile on her face could be destroyed like a stain on the glass. I had never really taken those encouragements yet at times feeling not to waste their strength I did feel the need to talk to Shura when her tongue is wetted with such a vile nature that I would in honesty see its poison touch lose power. Yet Megumi and Misao at those times thought I had taken the blanket of competition that she offered. They were mistaken to the high extent; competition with her was not a desiring option for me so I just kept at a distance.

I gave Megumi a look of displeasuring silencing her opinion of my current state, ' Well Shura is a bitch who does a lot to keep you down why don't you care?' she was lifting a soft tone obviously knowing my discomfort.

' Because Shura can try all she needs to. I just like the tempting sweetness she feels in a competition that she feels. To me its still a bizarre apparatus.' I answered her when Tsubame came forward with the sweet scent of tea accompanying her. I sipped on it letting its warmth completely devour me in its origin of high pleasure. This was not really a breakfast yet I found it sufficient enough for my present stature so I consumed it. Yahiko was occupying his tastes with eggs and it was a feast he fully enjoyed with the appearance he laid on with.

' Enough of ratty bitches,' Misao's optimism was surely a remedy to this weather of speaking, ' Do you think Aoshi would ever ask me out?'

I let my breath be out of the emotion of joy and frustration mixed, Misao had chased Aoshi like a wolf does the deer, but Aoshi was so frosted with his veil of a behavior that I couldn't quit say what he thought of. Though Aoshi had ice patterns encasing him he yet dwelled on his excellent intellect and charming looks drawing any girl to the perfection of his earthly body. I had mused that he had his fancy on Misao's perfect smiles of her persona outlining her very being but I could be mistaken, still Misao's pursuit was perpetual as the grass that seems to want to make a meadow. ' Misao,' I had an explaining position in me, ' Aoshi is quite the nomad in the Antarctic as I am compelled to say. I think he is statue who just is learning how to breath.'

' Oh Kaoru,' she was now in the exasperating sense of my explanation, I knew it was her life given to her to live for but I just was telling her to let her excitement of an expectation to stop glowing so intensely for it could die in way not preferred by any and that was raw disappointment, I know Aoshi could be a snowman yet I still adore his handsomeness and great beauty.' She exhaled with her exulting breath and tampered slowly with imagery in her head to configure a pleasurable portrait of her love's dream nor else the silence in her could not be explained, ' Ahh Aoshi-sama you are a cream that I long to run down my skin.'

If there was anything more crimson than my and Megumi's faces we could have wrapped that around our faces to as a shawl for to emphasize our embarrassment at that particular sentence. Her fantasies had entered words and luck was well in its shine for I have not yet found a noticing stare from any other audience to those words. Even Yahiko who was on a neighboring table was keeping Tsubame in mind like a light in his lovely window of feeling.

' Uh…have you guys read the newspapers recently?' Megumi had suddenly let out that statement obviously trying to shatter Misao's journey to the world of incoherence.

' No Why?' I asked in a inquisitive manner even if she was attempting to let Misao's dream of love go down for a moment it wasn't really a subject she would ask for aid in. Something was truly out of its proper place.

' Well…Dr. Gensai had spoken to me recently that a girl from a school in Kyoto was viciously killed as she was walking in the park at an evening, she was waiting for her boyfriend and it turned out that he was the person who came to see the damaging scene. It came in the papers; they say the man who killed that girl was definitely a man who had been an inactive serial killer. They said that about thirteen or so years ago a man was violently murdering certain young girls who wore white something. It really got me scared as at the moment when he informed of this macabre of events I was wearing my white robe and underneath were my white pajamas. Its terrible how the police were said to have closed those cases, the murderer must be put to justice for his/her crimes.' Megumi soft voice was the great touch of the mandatory words of knowledge that was just exposed.

Megumi was not the only person who had the motive to fear. Now in the embrace of my winter kimono I felt the coldness of death draw its sight on me as I was too fearful of the situation that she revealed. A Psycho killer who kills with the white of the dress, probably his emotions were white too, white from the colors of what was to be the positive and negative. I feared the issue that was before me, would the killer chose Tokyo as his next region of malevolence? I was to discover new thoughts on it but the breaking of a plate seemed to be a blockade of doin so.

' You little girl!' the scream was enough to cut of the peak of a mountain, ' I asked for noodles not for this tasteless shit you call soup!'

The voice was drawing a familiar edge in it and I had a feeling I knew who it was. The echoing of familiarity was clarified as I saw spikes that could bite of swords, were the hair of deep and blue as if they were the circling spells of a room where darkness was sleeping in. They were the possessions of a man I had a very sour say to tell that I knew. Mr. Enishi Hajime. He was a year older than me in the educational ladder but he was seventeen as I was. He had begun his expedition of school when he was quite young and so he was my senior and though his charm had a fine tail of glow like a star signature his devil of a nature was a toxic stench I bear with most of the time.

His victim to his insolent assets was little Tsubame who had my sympathy throughout this torture of a scene. She must had accidentally served him the wrong feast and so he was doing his best to make misery walk on her as eagle walks on its dead kill as the slow dance of triumph. His victory would arrive in seeing her tears of scratched innocence of her simple and quite perceiving error.

' Sir I truly apologize there must be a mistake in my order please here is your food.' Tsubame's tone could be called perfect yet her posture was like a ladder of stones who the storm was slowly breathing on.

' Forget it you little bitch!' his tone was increasing as if he were a force trying to make her crumble as a slow steep of dust.

I could see the hurt trailing on Tsubame's face as if a chalk was writing it down on a blackboard, only a short mistake and a flame of hell comes hurling at her with its massive body of torment. Enishi had a smile of pleasing sensation; his personality at that hour was sadistic as the devil that burns bodies in hell. Tsubame was making a hard effort to let the tears be under the ties of inward security. In her mind the satisfaction for this man was not meant to be fulfilled ever. Enishi's smile had lost its radiant feel, it was pretty vivid that tears was his expected desire and now he felt highly disappointed that tears from her eyes of pain were not making an appearance to completely fill his needs. Tsubame stood quiet as a tree in winter for no leaves were there to touch the sound in its hard flesh, in the similar way there was no wind in making her move. Solid from the violent glint in his words and the piercing evil in his eyes Tsubame was definitely not going to continue any gesture.

Enishi shed away the chase to see absolute pain in her eyes. It was quite clear that Tsubame barriers were not too frail yet by each second that came on the barrier was crumbling like stone on wall. Enishi gave his look of pure malevolence and screamed, ' Get outta my way little bitch! Now you are going to be a piece of lock on exit!' his voice had not even a little bit of kind light in it and my fists were preparing to bring out that glow. How dare he behave so impudently with Tsubame?

' Kaoru leave it,' Megumi's suddenly had a whisper in the air, I looked to see her face's emotion, it spoke caution, but why would I fear a bastard like Enishi? He ought to be taught the dialect called mannerism especially the ethical tongue of good and evil, ' You know how happy Enishi gets to have your attention.'

But I wasn't really paying any heed to her advices. Enishi was going to learn the meaning of behavior through the instrument of fists if need the attention of it. Enishi was walking towards the door as he had proceeded to leave but Tae was quick as silver heels of electricity pounced on her legs ' Mr. Hajime you forgot to pay.' She politely made an impeding act to his exiting movement.

' For what!' Enishi roared like a lion who got the claw of dominance from another opponent, ' You obviously noted in that thick book of a possession of yours that little bitch had ruined my fine mood and so not a penny from me you will get.'

Tae had a hot whisper, which laid audible to herself, it was my presumed thinking that she could be reflection on the "fine mood" Enishi had referred to as his motive for not presenting any money to her. Obviously Enishi's fine mood could be a scratching cat who wants to be suspended in the tree. But as I released my seat I felt Misao's and Megumi's dejecting eyes for my action was not comforting them. Sure, the believe that the true reflection of BASTARD was Enishi's appearance in the mirror that everyone had but as Enishi was always putting of various tactics to get my eyes to see his was definitely making them disapprove on my prepared actions but I could not care at that moment for in my mind a specific punishment was deserving for the crude persona that was carried with Enishi.

' Sir our service is still valuable to us and Tsubame did serve you. The right order after you objected the prior one so it would be only correct that you pay for it.' Tae was being quiet and still as though her patience was trying its most massive effort to veil the anger in her, it was like trying to put cloth over a tearing fire whose savage eyes only sought to destroy. Tae had a limit and that limit was being clawed off by Enishi's insolence, this was definitely not the beginning of Enishi's fiasco filled moments at the restaurant. At times it was due to Enishi's horrid piece of persona that let he string of employment in that restaurant get reduced as though someone was insanely trying to make its length die do to the violent measure of ending it.

' Hell if I care!' Enishi's voice was like a open box of pure volume and it seemed to be deepening as a force was making it feed on its fathomable form, ' You Suck ass bitches are all the same! Why not whore around the street why don't ya!'

Now people's eyes were all putting presence on Enishi. Shock was like a crystal ball for its true interior could be seen. Enishi was a known body to some people in the seats there, the Hajime name was a title of honor and glory like a painting that seemed to place a very alluring position in a museum but now the crudeness of Enishi was eating the paint away like insects feast on crops. My tolerance was dead and now my fury was well alive to walk on the scene. How dare Enishi treat Tae like that? She was a good friend of mine and yet Enishi was acting on her like waste irrelevant even to a desert of sand, I loathed him so dearly yet he was always trying to gain my approval. Of course one has to be wise on nature and not only wise in looks for a true beauty has strong holds inside that make the incandescence of the surface seem to cry out into the air and leave its insignia on it. I know, that most may presume I ask of a lot that was a basket led down from heavens, yet – they were individuals that carry that ethereal blood in their warmth of aesthetics. I wish I knew where the glow I yearned for would ever be produced.

' Enishi!' I screamed so his cruel eyes will sight my appearance though it was a action of detest those green gems were like enfolded traps in tombs beating with the misery of perilous situations that brings out the darker shades of death. ' What are you doing here?'

' Kaoru, sweet pretty Kaoru!' he was so elated in seeing my presence that if he were a bird he would sit on the finger of an angel, he also neglecting Tae's fury of allowing his words to remain without argument and Tsubame's sorrow lay without the touch of justice, ' I'm just telling these people how crappy they are, no wonder their help is short.'

' Listen here Mr. Enishi Hajime,' I had just written the prologue to my anger and the story of its base would have heat to lend to hell if I could say, ' These people are short of help for your short of manners. What's in there bricks? Or why are you so thick in your stupid behavior! You're in a restaurant not in some motel room with your girlfriend! And I don't think even a prestigious women would ever allow you to touch her you sick stupid excuse of a guy!'

Everyone who had felt that Enishi's actions were not excusable had really honored my actions with smiles of pleasure that completely indicated that my method of talking was in the tone of correct measures when dealing with a man like Enishi. I guess I was trying my hardest to control even a slight of that block of anger nor else it will sink me for if I were floating ice with too much weight the water would sink me. I decided to still control my fury which was savagely trying to be let out with the full force but if I permitted it access Enishi would get very lonesome in the turning hours of his hospital bed. Enishi was a impudent individual who ate misery of others like the sweet flavor of chocolates and the horrid aspect was that his cruelty had covered his entire reflection as if pieces of dirt encasing water's pool of flow. I thought Enishi would alter his torturous nature and would keep some sympathy like a tree who does desire to keep some of its leaves ignoring the storm's swallowing mouth on the others. But Enishi with his eternal harshness would not even have abode in a desert. I fear for his existence, fear for his death, fear for his memory of what shade it would color in whilst he was gone, a faint tone that people shun to speak or a deep ripened being that warming presence in the tail of winter helping to reduce the evil frost attempting to ice us all. All I have proceeded to know and from the presence of it is that Enishi with his raw ice had arrived after his fourteenth year of age, he was a calming friend before who had obtained my great weight of respect due to his generous soul carrying on till the end with the feet of perseverance.

Enishi, who was fully shocked with my words of insulting feel of being was having anger in him to the most deepest nature but as I do not fear his anger I had not stirred. Yes, I did want him to change and yes I had felt him in my heart as a friend prior to his figure change after he started fourteen but now I did loath him, not really him one could say but the devil that has possessed him, what had occurred? Where has the boy vanished the one I dearly held on to with the rope of friendship? My muse on it had ceased as a horse suddenly halting on path when Enishi continued his crude talk, ' Kaoru! What the hell are you trying to pull over huh! You are now with these bitches! What's wrong with you I'm your fucking friend you can't treat me like this!'

' Oh Really,' if sarcasm was a heart of anything it could have beat with such a life that would had surprised eyes, ' You a friend of mine, you should have realized that you are not my friend. Besides who wants to be your friend, you are sick and disgusting so I dare say you are no friend of mine!'

Enishi face was sour as bitter dirt that is spoiled mud, never had the expectation had come to him for my present words, there were sure poison taste to him or else his visage would not have commence into such a state of fury and exasperation which when mixed feels as though fire and ice has given birth to a new stone of hell. Enishi was certainly going to create more argumentative dialects that where blending with the skin of his face but another individual was not going to let that commence into the clear shade of reality.

' Enishi!' it was a voice carrying a lot of honor and a hand of respect. Its commanding letters held Enishi's sour frame and gave a touch of pallid feel in him. It was a definite comprehension that Enishi was reluctant to view this person. ' Enishi the way you're walking is like you are a colossal figure holding the earth in his hand! And you are spilling waste on our family's name! You should learn to have manners rather than your mouth of impertinence! I want you to come back to Akabeko when some manners of being has been inherited by you!'

Enishi had a flame of gargantuan torching touches gathered on his face, the more the words were let to come the more fury he had accumulate like rain in a pot but this was no typical rain but a rain of venomous water being flowed by ghouls of cruelty, ' You Shut up ok!' he now actually looked at the person, ' You are not my dad to boss me around Saitou you can't tell me what to do!'

' Listen here Enishi,' he now was approaching with cold steps with both voice and movement and it felt as though the eyes of lightning to foresee his next actions as they were agile in their production, as he grabbed the younger man's shirt, ' I may not be father but I am your older brother and if a speck of intolerance of behavior is ever uttered then your privileges will be made naked before you know it. Father has always expressed that he wants my eyes on you until further improvement of that rotten thinking of yours so now go home where the walls will reflect back the echo of your terrible shouts!' he released his capturing hand but as Enishi was going to depart an eye in Saitou's talked to Enishi's understanding and Enishi was rock in his position as he was yet to move in a few minutes or so.

' Sorry Everyone.' His apology was even stroked with the bitter tongue of his nature but the apology was sufficient enough for men like him would not take the thought of apologizing even if they had made the dead return to feet and shed chaos as easily as if pouring a glass of water. He then gave Tae her deserved earns and departed with the air still finding it hard to evaporate his stone of being.

But as soon as he left Saitou's eyes owned my vision as if from my emotions which were still hung in the air through whispers of speed from people gyrating and the skin of my very own flesh would tell him the explanation he so desired for. Surely the scene had caught his focus nor else why would he have come to break the barriers of cruelty which could be the correct essence for Enishi's being yet I could assume that prior incident to the one which occurred at this time were oblivious to him like a dark shadow moving around in the shade of light.

' Miss Kaoru Kamiya,' Saitou finally lifted the silence as if it were a veil to a chest of words, ' Let me guess, Enishi's _flirting_ methods to attract you once again. It's quit obvious these people have just gained sight to a fiasco. I worry for my father now, what will people now whisper.'

' Saitou, I believe if that's _flirting_ I hate to see the meaning of first dates in his dictionary but as you know your brother's attempts are quite thin for fate makes my eyes vision other fields where he has a very strong absence and please call me Kaoru, stop with the formalities ok.' I explained and it was quite comical that he called me "miss" when he told me in a specific feeling that he need no "Mr." From me but he still acquainted me with the "miss". And Saitou was nineteen so there were nearly no age chasms between us and he was older than I so I felt the necessary sensation to tell him to discard that "miss" asset in his words when talking with me.

' Sorry Kaoru, my brother is getting worse every day; I never expected this. He was ok when we were young but suddenly he has changed and honestly not all changes contain the seeds of new sometimes they carry the corpses of the deceased. That's what I can see, Enishi's behavior is likely to be that, only the dead can be devoid of flesh in this world and so is he with the true flesh of sympathy, compassion, generosity and love. You can't be perfect and you can't be entirely optimistic but being this harsh is like replacing winter with your own nature. I can't reach him as though we are laying on different shores and it feels utterly frustrating.' Saitou spoke with pure desperation, though his brothers had contained crude words for him too he desired good of him, though they were siblings most people who see the reality through flames of anger cannot think correctly and present ill wishes for the individuals who had attacked them whether it was with the sharpness in dialects or the bones of their body but Saitou still felt the need to shelter his brother.

I saw Yahiko embrace a Tsubame who in the end of this event let the doors of her tears lose and now it felt as though and ocean was sealed beneath those beautiful spheres of vision. Yahiko felt her tears on his chest as if chest were a field allowing to be touched by the rain. It was sight of beauty but I must say unfortunately that when Yahiko's eyes sensed my body of looking he almost released her from his comforting enveloping as if he was in expectancy of a teasing session so I told my mind to write down that my perpetual teasing should reduce some of its dominance. My attention now was on Saitou again, who had also seen the scenery of love with Yahiko and Tsubame, he need not be told about Yahiko's feelings towards the young girl for it was clear as distant breaking of day. But I could fell his nerves asking me of an answer, ' Well, I never thought Enishi could become like this I mean he was one of my best friends before but our friendship has seemed to break as ice and get swallowed by the coldness. I want to aid Enishi in rediscovering the right step but his personality makes it difficult to endure at times.'

' Kaoru, why did you have to walk up to Enishi,' Megumi now appeared again on the picture with Misao accompanying her, ' You know stupid people like Enishi shouldn't be wasted time on.'

' Stupid people,' Saitou's typical voice now once again was completely possessed with the iced layer of disapproval, ' You think Enishi is stupid. I hope you don't speak that again, he is my brother and I do not like insults on him.'

' When a lion kills a man he is asking for the gun to bring death to him,' Megumi now folded arms indicated her displeasure on Saitou's tone, her voice was fully caught with it, like paper turning to the wind, ' Your brother Enishi is a ruthless man who knows no kindness even you say it yourself so why argue with the own belief you have let in your heart. He is a flirt a scoundrel whose transformation is like man to demon, if I could I would let his blood fall to end the sin of his treachery.'

' Megumi that's enough,' Misao was robed with a pleading state that made her eyes feel lost to her optimistic hold that was within her on most of her moments, ' Please don't do this. Saitou knows his brother is causing trouble to all but please you don't have to make him more upset.'

Megumi still left her arms in the secure position of their folded action and now her face was moved away in the frustration of it all. Saitou let his eyes leave from her sight as well; he was in a perplexed case though his face only glowed with annoyance. It was obvious to him about his brother but he just did get melancholic when people told all of his attitudes right onto to his face it was like stone attacking him and eating away his blood and flesh. He so tried to be patient but he could not be and it was his movement of feet that made the tapping phonic showed that he was in efforts to cut off the boiling flow in him. Soon he did speak after an eternity of taking the fury in some placating measures, ' Kaoru, Megumi, Misao I actually was going to ask Enishi to tell this but as you know he is becoming of less use these days as a broken iron but this is important so please listen with full concentration.' He parted his words as though calling to strength to carry the mass of the subject and now all of us seemed to have eyes completely glowing into him and Megumi also destroyed her irritation to listen, and then he descended into a cavern of a whisper, ' There was a girl killed last night, She was of your school. No one knows about this and well…she was wearing white, so it could be the Kyoto Killer beginning his chaos of murders here in Tokyo so please stop wearing white. I know it sounds entirely foolish but an insane murderer have completely shocking motives to destroy.'

Our breaths were becoming cold as though the distant spirit of that killer had touched us. Breathing became so ill balanced that we sensed the soul asphyxiate for the recent words were tormenting hands specifically for me as I robed in winter's image. But we all gave our moving heads as our words of answer though Misao craved to know who that girl was but Saitou refused to reply to it. He knew these facts for his father Shiko Hajime was a police officer who surfaced among high ranks so it was a note of value this kind of information. We all gave Tae her earning amount and departed though it took me a while to get Yahiko for he was very unwilling to released Tsubame as she had been consumed by the weary sorrow and well he just refused to go without her permitting words of progress that she could balance. Such sweet love in youthful ages made me feel slight envy as the mountain may feel to the hill in the field to be always be caught with a body for it is with ease we walk a hill but with courage we travel into a mountain. Well love for Yahiko had seemed to be painted with that picture for he easily gathered around the shade of affection while I feel ever so distant from it. Hopefully I will get to love someone as much as he has and maybe if God blesses me a bit more.

As I walked around the streets with the life of sound approaching me with the people who crafted them into existence my thoughts went away into the situation arising like I was watching an ocean wave. Why did this serial killer lust for white? What fortune of a smile did touch his lips seeing the white torn? As I thought the cross of strange frost held me onto the breathing of reality. It was cross engraved on skin with the tool of blood and the blood felt to still flow in his locks. A man wearing black that even night would feel fearful in as he passed me in the motion of apparition and disappeared into the darkness of the moving river of bodies like he had returned to the afterlife of dreams from which he came…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note –_ That's for the first chapter. It was quite uneventful but it mainly focused on Kaoru's perceptive on the atmosphere above her but please review your opinions on this ok. I'll update as soon as soon as I can.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
